I'll be with you soon
by rettemich12
Summary: Sam has lived in Germany for twelve years with her cousins Bill and Tom and Aunt Simone. Her mother makes her leave to go to her Dads but Sam has a secret and can't bear to leave Bill. But at the airport not paying attention to where you walk is fatal.


**Remember Me- Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes slowly and carefully inhaling the scent around me. There was a soft, musky, fresh scent around me. It felt good and I breathed in another lungful of air. I was surrounded in a forest of the most beautiful scenery you could imagine. There were tall trees towering around me and were covered in sweet morning dew, there was a slight breeze whispering through the trees. The ground was covered in fresh green grass that was softer than any other. I dug my toes into the ground and it was cool. In the distance there was a soft brook babbling its words hoping to be heard. Just as I felt more relaxed I was more alert at the same time. Why am I here? Why hadn't my common sense kick in? I wondered where I was, my last memory was blurred and I sat up alarmed and dreaded what had just happened. My bones ached and so did my head.

"Do not be alarmed my dear, you are safe," A voice called, I jumped and stood up twisting around looking for the all so calm voice.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked frightened and backing up into a tall tree.

"My dear you have entered the well 'In between' as your world calls it. But here it is called Haven, a safe place between Earth and Heaven.

"But…" I inhaled deeply not wanting to accept it… "Wouldn't that mean I am dead?" I shuddered and looked at myself not even realizing I was covered in scratches. I winced and pulled up my shirt seeing blood clots in my stomach, or well giant red and purple bruises.

"You are not dead but well maybe it would be better if I showed you." The tranquil voice said.

"Wait! Who are you? Will you please show yourself?" I looked around and felt a soft hand on my back. I turned around slowly seeing a beautiful man before me. I rubbed my eyes a little trying not to look to ridiculous but I was sure I'd been dreaming.

"I am Azul; I am the one who will comfort you as you first take your steps into Haven." He smiled and brushed away his long black hair from his eyes. I stared in wonder at his beautiful mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked still smiling, I shut my mouth and shook my head turning red, usually I could handle my emotion better than that but he was simply glowing.

"Here hold my hand I will show you why you are here," I stepped back making him slightly smile,

"It will be alright, you can trust me," I bit my lip and took his hand hesitantly. I gasped and was at the airport in the street where I had been not two minutes ago.

"What are we…?"

"Shhh, I'm showing you what happened." Azul said squeezing my hand. I looked ahead and saw myself crying silently with my Mom walking quickly trying to catch up with my long strides. I was upset because my Mother was making us leave Germany, where I was born and raised with my Aunt and cousins. I was so upset because I had always been close with my cousin Bill; we had been joined at the hip since we could walk. Bill's twin brother Tom however was very close but not as much as Bill and I were. Tom had always been the popular boy and Bill was rather frowned upon at school because of how he acted and dressed, once he wore a leather jacket we found at a costume store but I was really the only one who truly liked it. But you get the idea, so we were there for each other always. But now we had to go to the United States because my Father demanded to see me even though he missed the first twelve years of my life already.

"Sammy please wait! I know you're upset but you will like Texas!" my mom yelled in English, she had been raised in Texas so she taught me English first then German.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled running across the street nearly clipped by a cab. I noticed but didn't stop I continued running until I was actually forced to stop.

"NO SAMANTHA!" my mom screamed and I ran right in front a small bus shuttle that was moving too fast to come to a complete stop. I was hit in my hip and laying on my side. I gasped and saw my bone was jutting out from my arm and blood oozing out everywhere. I blinked back tears and saw everyone screaming and my Mother pulling me in her arms crying for someone to help her… The vision came to a sudden halt and I stumbled back into the green forest.

"I'm dead!" I yelled clutching my sides then looking at my arms.

"No well maybe I should show you more," he said grabbing my hand quickly before giving me time to recover. We entered a white room with beeping monitors everywhere, it was a hospital…

"Ms. Brown, I'm afraid Sam is in a coma, the collision has made her brain slow dramatically…her broken arm will heal over time and she has blood transmitting to her veins but there is no saying when she will wake up…" the doctor said looking down then up at my Mom sadly. My Mom shuddered and choked on tears as she started to sob. The doctor walked out slowly mumbling 'I'm very sorry'. Then we were back in the forest. I stumbled backwards into the tree and tears streamed down.

"I can't believe it… I was so stupid! I wasn't paying attention! How could I do this too her!" I yelled falling to the ground pounding the luscious green grass with my fists.

"I'm gonna die and not even tell her how sorry I am! And Bill! Oh my dear Bill no!" I screamed into the ground sobbing.

"Please Sam, everything will be alright…" Azul said patting my back. I stood up trembling now

"How do you know? You don't know how much I hurt right now! My Bill is all alone! Sure he has Tom but he needs me! You don't understand!" I screamed with endless tears falling down.

"Sam we have seen your life, we understand the feelings you have. We know, personally I have only been briefed on who you are but the council has seen your life." Azul said he hadn't even flinched from the yelling.

"How can you see my life? I know that sounds stupid because God see's everything but…" Azul interrupted, I still trembled and leaned against a true for support.

"Yes but Father is in Heaven not Haven, in Haven he has chosen angels to be a part of the council which we help decide your life and fate. We see your life through the stars; you know how they say there is millions of stars in the universe? Well that's not true there is trillions well actually more than that but you get the point; there is a star for every being in the galaxy. Your star we have held in our hands and have seen your twelve years."

"Well was it really supposed to end? My life... so soon?" I asked wiping the tears away, breathing in deeply to stop the world from spinning.

"Well this is a minor speed bump in your course, but oh darn I shouldn't have said that. Father has given me human characteristics, so I can relate to you well. Come the council should be ready now," he waved his hand motioning for me to follow. We were quiet for a few moments as he glided through the forest, I wondered what he meant by speed bump but another question was in my mind. I tend to have a short attention span so I sniffled and decided to ask,

"Why don't you say God Azul? With all do respects of course because he is our Father but I don't know he is more commonly called God." He stopped in mid tracks.

"Father created me and I love him dearly, he doesn't wish to be called God because he has made tough decisions in his life that would not be referred to as a God. He has decided the fate of the world's, let's recall some facts, World War 2, he created Hitler. Many people suffered because of him, Gods don't make people suffer. But Father is not all to blame, he did create Hitler, he knew what was going to happen but he gave your world its own choices. Once you are there Father does not make your decisions; that is why you have 'regrets'. Sometimes sudden decisions on Earth can be changed and haven't been foreseen by Father, Father had hoped that would happen but it didn't." Azul continued walking once he had finished.

"I'm sorry Azul, I had never thought of it that way…" Azul merely smiled and started walking into the brook I had heard earlier.

"Azul is this the way?" I asked taking off my shoes.

"Leave them on, it's not water…" he smiled and disappeared into the 'fake water'. I put my shoes back on and dipped my toe into the stream feeling nothing. I bit my lip and put my other foot in stepping deeper and deeper till my head was under. I opened my eyes and looked around in disbelief. We were in what looked like the Milky Way. There were billions of stars around us and Azul stood ahead smiling at me.

"This is beautiful!" I smiled and realized there was no floor.

"Don't worry you can just say it's invisible, just don't try walking past those ropes." Azul said pointing to strangely weaved chains that said 'Do not cross'.

"If you go past those you fall back down to Earth, but you are then considered a Fallen Angel. It takes strong ones to recover from that and sometimes have to wait centuries to get back into Haven. Most though… well you know the story of Lucifer right?" Azul bit his lip and looked down at the Earth again.

"Yes, God banished him from heaven and he fell down to Earth and became the… Oh you become evil don't you?" I asked walking towards Azul.

"Yes and you well, you burn in hell." This was the first time I saw anger in Azul's eyes, he himself said he was a comforter. But he did have human characteristics.

"Come on this way, Sam." Azul walked forwards towards a glowing white door.

"This looks more like the door to Heaven," I said feeling it's warm glow, Azul chuckled and shook his head grabbing my hand and leading me into the door. We ended up in a large room that was still outer space but it had closed walls, it was very hard to explain. There was a small fountain in the middle and more beautiful people (who I assumed were angels) sat down on the little stone benches.

"Sam, we have been waiting for you," said the eldest angel who was still beautiful.

"I am Serenity, the angel of Patience; I am well the leader of the council." Serenity smiled and smoothed his semi-long gray hair. He wore a long white glowing robe that touched the floor and swayed slightly with every movement.

"This is Katrina, the angel of Regret and Mourning; you will see she is the one who will understand and feel your pain as you do." He gestured to a women sitting on her own bench twirling her long wavy brown hair. She slightly smiled then looked down quickly.

"She prefers not to be touched so much since she can see the pain of everyone around her," he smiled sadly at her and she smiled back.

"And this is Cupid, the well he is not an angel more of a specialist in love and deception. He absolutely loves to play tricks on people. Very childish, just like his Father said." Serenity said seeming a little annoyed. The boy who walked up beside him smirked and had short blonde hair and an angelic almost childlike face, but he was as tall as a man. Usually referred to as 'baby cute'.

"I am not a baby!" he whined stomping his foot on the floor. I cringed realizing everyone could read my mind.

"Sorry Cupid is just a little… well childish!" Serenity laughed while Cupid sat down with his arms crossed and a pout forming by the way he held his mouth.

"Laugh now but I will play dirty tricks when you return…" he mumbled smiling evilly.

"Hush!" everyone said at once, he pouted more.

"This is Drina, the angel of anger. She is not angry though; she can deal with people's anger and help them. She spent four generations on Earth helping people. But she has also been feared by the ones who aren't welcomed to Heaven; Drina escorts you down to Hell or Nightmorious as we say up here." Drina smiled and coiled her finger along a very curly, black, strand of hair.

"This is Joy, the angel of bliss and happiness, she always finds the positives," Joy smiled at me and ruffled her long white flowing hair.

"And this is Misty, the angel of well she is more human- like but she has miscellaneous emotions." Misty glanced at me and smiled weakly touching the water in the fountain.

"We make up the council that Father has created." Serenity smiled at me and stared, I turned red and looked down.

"Uh Serenity, I think she wants to know her fate now." Katrina said standing up placing a hand on him. I wonder what they meant by fate, hopefully not the bad kind.

"Oh yes! Um Samantha dear please come sit down," Serenity sat on a stone bench and everyone turned to face the fountain. I hesitantly sat next to him noticing Misty sit beside me. I turned around looking for Azul's comforting eye but he had vanished.

"This is where we can all look at one beings' life at once without having to find there star, but this is more of a slideshow than whole record of your life. Also where we see how one is doing on Earth," Misty said smiling and taking my hand gently, pulling me back to see her face.

"Sam I want you to see Bill right now, time does not exist in Haven but we have chosen for it to go very slow so you could see Bill's reaction without having to rewind so much…" I nodded slightly and she dipped my hand in the fountain leaving me alone in the classroom at school.

"Bill… Bill are you paying attention!" the teacher yelled. Bill looked awful, his eyes were puffy, red and he was staring at his notebook.

"Yes ma'm," he said softly and looked up at the teacher. She squinted her eyes evilly and then the intercom turned on.

"Ms. Padilla I need Tom and Bill Kaulitz to report to the front office prepared to leave, it's an emergency." Bill jumped up and Tom did to grabbing there things and running out. Simone my Aunt was in the front with a tissue held to her eyes.

"Mom what's wrong?" Bill asked tugging on her arm.

"Come on we are going to the hospital." She said abruptly, Tom and Bill looked at each other confused and ran after her.

"Mom please tell us what happened!" Tom said pulling up his baggy jeans so they wouldn't fall down. Unexpectedly Simone turned around and held Bill's face in one hand and Tom's in the other.

"Sam is in the hospital… She was running across the street and a Bus shuttle hit her and… she is in a coma…" Simone said carefully and started to sob when Bill's reaction went from horror to pure devastation. Tears streamed down Bill's face as he started to gasp for breathe

"NO!" he screamed falling to his knees and cried hard. It was hard to watch my Bill cry and scream; I choked back my own tears. Tom choked on sobs but bent down and helped his brother into the car. Simone had quieted down enough to drive but Bill was sobbing into Tom's chest, while Tom could only silently cry and rub Bill's back.

Once they got to the hospital I saw my Mother holding my hand and watching me breathe in and out with an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth. My arm was in a cast and my face had scratches and bruises everywhere, my head was wrapped in gauze and on one side there was some blood.

"Shari I am so sorry!" Simone cried hugging my Mom. Bill only stood on the other side and touched my face gently, silent tears streamed down his face slowly. Tom had hugged my Mother and they all left the room so Bill could be alone with my nearly dead body. It was silent till Bill started to whimper and intake in breathes rapidly before starting to cry

"I need you Sam; I need you to make it through for me! I love you so much and you can't understand how much I need you! You just can't leave me alone…" Bill sobbed into my chest, hugging my useless body.

"You may not know this but… I have loved you with all my heart ever since our first kiss…" I shut my eyes tightly balling up my fists, starting to sob.

"I know it's utterly disgusting but I can't help it. God made me the way I am and I love you dearly. I know we're young but I am so sure of it and I know incest is a sin but I still love you so much!" Bill sobbed more and kissed my forehead.

"Stop! I can't watch anymore! Please stop!" I sobbed clutching my aching sides. I felt my forehead slowly feeling more pressure and warmth when Bill pressed his lip there, my arms were tingling too. I could still feel things…

"I am so sorry; I know it is painful…" Misty said taking my hand out of the water. I simply nodded and fought more sobs in my chest, except someone already was crying, I looked up and saw Katrina in the corner of the fountain clutching her sides like I was and sobbed into Joy's chest.

"We understand Bailey; you love Bill more than anything in the world. Young love is so rare but here you are emitting it!" Misty wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"But isn't it a sin?" I said taking the tissue that Serenity offered.

"No, we are surrounded by Father's love and Father said love is the most precious thing in the world. Love is one of the things he holds most dear, he loves every single one of us even though we have our regrets."

"Some people on Earth like to set rules and over think things that _they_ think are wrong." Drina said smiling at me.

"So it's okay that I love Bill?" I said smiling a little and sitting up, I wiped my eyes more till my face was dry and a little sticky from crying.

"Of course my dear! You two are destined for each other!" Joy said absolutely glowing.

"Joy hush up," Cupid said crossing his arms earning an evil glance from everyone.

"Well she doesn't need to know her whole life does she?" Cupid said flaring up his arms with an exasperated sigh.

"Cupid has a point…" Serenity said, Cupid relaxed a little and everyone continued on.

"Well we have decided what to do, Bailey you will be in a coma for four years and awake when you are sixteen. When that time comes you will leave Haven with no memories except the ones you have from Earth. In the meantime you will wait here and learn great things that will give you a new perspective on life!" Serenity smiled and patted my back.

"But… don't get me wrong I am very grateful for a second chance but why do I have to wait so long?" I said sighing, everyone chuckled and Misty smiled holding my hand.

"Sam it is because great things will happen for Bill in this time and we want you to see. I mean sure there is absolutely wonderful things that will happen when he is between thirteen and fifth teen but this is where stuff gets really really exciting!"

"Oh well I guess…" I scratched my neck and before I realized it Misty dipped my hand in the pool again

"This is Bill when he is fifthteen… but you are sixteen." Misty whispered.

Bill had cameras all around him and he was singing in front of a mic with Tom, Georg, and Gustav behind him. I had met them before when I was watching Bill and Tom play at this club. They asked to join their band.

"Rescue Me…" Bill sang softly, his voice was angelic and his hair was long to his shoulders now. I smiled and watched Tom play the guitar with his dreadlocks to his butt nearly.

"Alright cut!" a voice boomed and the boys stopped and walked out of the small box they were in.

"That's great guys! The video is finished for the U.S!" Bill walked off set with a sad look to his face. Tom ran after him leaving Georg and Gustav puzzled. I walked through the wall into the room gasping when Bill was on the floor crying in Tom's arms.

"Bill don't worry, Sam will love the song when she wakes up. I know you miss her and I do too and I know you think I don't understand but I do. I know she makes you feel better more than I ever could but please Bill don't cry…" I looked at Bill sadly and saw him sit up and wipe away his tears.

"I know I told you the same thing when we had to sing Monsoon in English but please know I'm trying to help…"

"Tom I know you're trying but you will never understand…" Bill said hugging Tom tightly and walking back to the set.

"Tokio Hotel is going to make me famous!" The director said kissing the camera, I balled up my fists and wanted to punch him. He didn't even care about the boys!

"Sam calm down…" I was back in front of the fountain and Drina had her hands on my shoulders trying to calm me.

"What happened to Devilish!" I yelled getting angrier, her and the boys had thought of the name.

"Sam please calm down so we can explain!" Misty said squeezing my hand gently.

"I never knew he wrote Monsoon for me and this new one… Please let me go back early my Bill needs me! He is so depressed!" I cried looking at Misty with pleading eyes.

"It's already decided we aren't sending you back early, there is a reason for why you are going back at this time." She said wearing her own pleading eyes.

"Why? Please tell me why, I know you have a little but that isn't enough for me!" I said leaning closer to her.

"Because you will inspire Bill with more songs when you wake up and since they are really just taking off as Tokio Hotel you will help them with important choices and you will realize Bill loves you,"

"But I know!" I suddenly remembered what Serenity said. " …. I won't remember any of this… so I have to help Bill recover and get him to open up to me…"

"Exactly Sam, please don't be anxious. Time will go by quickly if you try not to think of it too much…" I sighed and stood up, everyone stood along with me. There was a long pause before Azul reappeared

"It is time for your tour of Haven Sam," Azul said taking my hand smiling.

"Thank you all for being patient," I said turning back and smiling at everybody barely, they smiled back with waves and kisses. I even saw Cupid smile a little.


End file.
